digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Chronicles of Rage
Chronicles of Rage The Chronicles of Rage were written by Andrew the second time he entered the digital world. It recounts his battles in the world and against the evil fallen angel digimon, Lucemon. A shortened version is written below. Andrew had been in a train like the rest of the digi-destined, but his had fallen off a break in the tracks into the Forest of Rage. Here, Andrew met the Garumon and Goramon species, and in turn, was recognised by AncientWhiteGarumon to be the one the prophecy had spoke of. Andrew couldn't believe that he was supposed to be some saviour and ran into the forest, where he met twin Garamon. He started looking for a way out, but the forest seemed to go on forever and the Garamon were following him.Eventually, Andrew became annoyed with the Garamon who were following him and told them to go away, so they left. Later, Andrew was attacked by a Sangoramon that had been hiding in the trees, but the Garamon digivolved to Garumon and Goramon and saved him. From then, Garumon and Goramon became Andrew's digimon partners.Andrew apologetically returned to the temple where AncientWhiteGarumon told him of the spirits. Andrew resolved then to return the spirits to the temple. So Andrew, and his two digimon partners, set off to find the spirits, and after a while searching the forest, found one; The Human Spirit of Rage. Returning to the temple, Andrew ran into trouble with a powerful digimon who managed to cut a crevice in his path. Andrew managed to Spirit Evolve into Deagoramon and defeat the creature, but his path back to the temple was completely destroyed.During the detour, Andrew managed to find the Beast Spirit of Rage. By now, Andrew had drawn the attention of Mercurymon and was forced to use the Beast Spirit, BurningGarumon against him. Andrew won, but wasn't able to defeat Mercurymon, who escaped unharmed. Andrew then set off to return to the village, discovering Garumon and Goramon's evolved forms; GeoGarumon and GeoGoramon. When Andrew returned to the village, he found Duskmon there too. Duskmon was searching for the villages fractal code. Andrew tried to take him on, but BurningGarumon, GeoGarumon and GeoGoramon together weren't strong enough. Their attacks were uncoordinated, allowing Duskmon to take all three at once, individually. Andrew retreated and ran back to the temple, and hid from Duskmon there. On an altar in the temple, was a floating crest and a massive egg. When Andrew drew closer, the egg began to glow and Garumon became BladeGarumon. Outside, the battle was more in Andrew's favour and he managed to drive Duskmon out of the village. The egg had disappeared, however. When AncientWhiteGarumon saw this, he became enraged until Andrew explained why. A week later, Duskmon attacked again, but this time slide digivolved into Velgemon making him far too powerful for GeoGoramon and Blade:Garumon to fight, and Velgemon was able to use his 'Dark Obliterator' attack on GeoGoramon, deleting him instantly. At this, Andrew flew into a rage, instantly Spirit Evolving into his Advance Hybrid from; BurningDeagorumon who could easily defeat the attacking Velgemon